Darkened Twilight
by Derriwynn
Summary: When Midna is turned into an imp, it is her tutor, Twili the sorceress, who must act as a go-between for the Twilight inhabitants and the Usurper King Ganondorf. But has Twili gotten in over her head? Twili/Ganondorf eventual LEMON.
1. The Sorceress and the Demon King

**Author's notes: Okay, first, Twili is the Twilight Princess manifestation of me. This is the first fic I have written with an OC paired with a main character. It is a Ganondorf/Twili story, so please keep in mind some stuff may seem...different. Please read and review! **

"You're not Midna."

Those were the first words uttered to me by the Dark King in the shadowy corridor of the Twilight Palace. At that moment, I failed to realize exactly what I had gotten myself into. I failed to realize my years of training as a sorceress and scholar had led up to a time when my courage and wisdom would be pushed beyond all boundaries. As I stared into the feral golden eyes of the demon in front of me, I failed to realize that that time had finally come to pass. After nearly 200 years serving as the palace philosopher, my talents would be exposed to the raw power of the man who stood before me.

I could not have been more naive and afraid, yet at the same time, more up to the challenge.

--

"You're not Midna." Ganondorf's eyes burned me, searing me to my very soul. He was an extremely formidable man, towering over my five foot ten inch frame. He had to be nearly seven feet, and with his height also came an almost god like strength I had no doubt he possessed.

"No, Lord Ganondorf. I am her tutor. She sent me in her place." He studied me, circling me like a Twilight hawk does before it pounces on its unsuspecting prey. He reached out, grasping my fuchsia colored pigtail in his hand. I flinched internally, making my best attempt to hold off the shudder that threatened to wrack my form. Slowly he dragged a dark finger under my pale blue jaw, tipping my chin up to look into his eyes. I refused to allow him the benefit of seeing fear reflected in my liquid blue pools. Instead, I clenched my teeth, awaiting his response.

"Tutor you say? You seem awfully young to be a tutor to the princess." I could see the doubt in his eyes. It was understandable; it was true I had not aged in nearly 200 years.

"I am two hundred and twenty six years old, my Lord." He smirked.

"Is that so? How, exactly, is that possible? I heard that creatures in the Twilight Realm live only to be in their early hundreds, unless of course you are an elder." I bit my lip.

Clearly that single movement was enough to alert him of my status in the Twilight Realm. He nodded slowly.

"Ah, so you are an elder. What is your name?" I looked away momentarily, contemplating his plausible reaction upon hearing it. He tipped my chin up further until I nearly choked. I had to stand on tiptoe to even breathe.

"Look at me when you answer." He gave me a malicious smile. I took a deep breath.

"My name is Twili." He released my chin, shoving me back a few feet from him.

"Twili the Twili, eh? My, my, you certainly had some creative parents, didn't you? Okay Twili, the first thing you will do is bow to me. Accept me as your king." He laughed at the snarl that formed on my lips. I felt energy darker than my own surge through my body, forcing me to the feet of the demon above me. He knelt next to me, tipping my chin up again. My hands fell in my lap as I averted my gaze. I felt the choking sensation again.

I forced myself to look up at him from the floor, still kneeling like a servant girl. I disgusted myself. When had I become so weak? There was a time I would not have hesitated to destroy the vile man in front of me with a single word. I was an intelligent sorceress; I knew the ways of dark magic better than anybody of my time. I had even helped a demon goddess forge a mask of destruction in my youth.

Now I was unwillingly kneeling to a demon king who had overthrown my ruler. The worst part was I knew I had the ability to stop him. All I needed now was the desire to.


	2. A Philosopher's Challenge

I glided down the hallway. It was well past midnight and I was in search of the spell book I had buried long ago in the Garden of Twilight. I had to be quick; I knew Ganondorf would have his minions patrolling all parts of the Palace since his fool Zant had ventured into the Light.

Goddesses, had it really only been two days since Midna had vanished from my sight? I had lied to Ganondorf in our first meeting this morning, telling him the young princess had sent me as a replacement go-between for the inhabitants of this world and the usurper king. In reality, I had not spoken to nor seen the princess in almost three days. The last thing I remember was telling her to be careful; I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now, the girl I had done everything in my power to teach and protect was missing. I was so worried; I could almost hear her cries in the dark.

Wait a minute…her cries were becoming louder the closer I got to the gardens. What the…?

"Midna?" I whispered in the dead of night.

"Twili?! Oh Twili, I…I…" she sobbed. I was still not close enough to see the sweet girl.

"Midna are you …" the words died on my lips. Midna came in to view, as did her newly acquired body. The stunning princess I had once known was no more. A tiny imp floated toward me, her long red hair hovering slightly behind her. My mouth dropped. The tears still poured from the poor girl. I opened my arms to comfort her. She sobbed against me.

"Oh Twili, what am I going to do? I'm…I'm…I'm hideous!" I tried to calm her, soothingly caressing her hair. I had to quiet her before a guard found out she was here.

"Hush Midna, shh, it's going to be alright. Now, what happened?" The terror in her eyes pulled at my heart. I had seen those eyes before…so very long ago.

"Zant…that monster…he turned me into this…he wandered into the Light Realm…I don't know what to do…he is spreading twilight over the entire adjoining world!"

I knew it. I knew that boy would be the downfall of my race. I had known for a very long time he suffered from mental instability as well as a lust for power that could not be ignored. I had to help Midna, but how? I wracked my brain, silently praying to the goddesses that once cursed me to help this pitiful girl as well as the creatures of the light. There was no telling what the twilight could do to the residents of the other world. Wait a minute…that was it!

"Midna, I need you to listen to me, and listen well. In all of our lessons, what have I said is the most important aspect of ruling a nation?"

"Courage, of course." She looked at me curiously. I continued.

"Precisely. Midna, I need you to be brave and do something for me. Do you remember the legend I once told you about a sacred beast?"

"Yes, the one who could save our world should something bad ever befall it…" I nodded.

"I need you to go into the light world. I need you to find the one changed into a wolf in the darkness that I'm certain has spread like a plague. Please, Midna. You must find him. Only he can undo the spell placed on you. I'm sorry I cannot, but my soul is too dark to revert you to your normal form." Midna nodded slowly, a look of bravery replacing the stream of liquid that poured from her eyes.

"But…where do I begin?"

"Begin where you would find a kind and wise soul. You'll know them the moment you meet them. Trust in yourself, and do not fear what you cannot control." She nodded. "Also, before you leave, I have something to give you. It is a powerful relic, be certain you use it for good and good alone. Abuse of it could cause a worse destruction to both worlds than anybody could ever imagine."

I focused all of my energy as a broken helmet appeared in my hand.

"This is the Fused Shadow. Wear it carefully, princess. Before its magic can be restored completely, you must find the other three parts of it. The first is in an ancient temple shrouded in woods. The second is deep in the mines riddled with lava. The final piece lies deep in a watery grave. Remember your lessons, allow them to guide you. I have faith in you, Midna. You can save two worlds. Now go, before someone catches you!"

She looked back at me one final time before waving goodbye. I knew she and the wolf boy would be our only hope. I began to dig below the thorny rose bush on my left, slicing my hand open in the process. As I watched my lifesblood slowly spread a crimson tide over my hand, I briefly wondered if the demon king bled. Anything that could bleed, be it not cursed, could die.

Once I had dug deep enough, my hand hit the rough leather bindings of the book I desperately needed. In it held the most ancient of dark magic. I had not dared to open the book in nearly two hundred years, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I could have sworn the Dark One was manipulating my mind, as well. I had no desire to harm him, but I knew if I could not at least restrain him for a bit, my entire race would be doomed.

The book surged to life in my hands. I felt years of agony and despair creep up my spine, but this had to be done. If I could not stop Ganondorf with my own magic, perhaps the darkness of times long past could put a wedge in his power long enough for the wolf boy to emerge in this world. I only hoped he would not be too late.


	3. The Black Rose

" 'alt! Who's there?"

Damn, I was cornered by a bokoblin. Luckily my robes still concealed the artifact I had sought out in the gardens. I quickly broke the spell book into twilight blocks and sent it to my room. Silently I bowed my head, making a blue rose appear in my hand where I held a red one just a moment ago. The thorns dug in to my already wounded hand. I grimaced.

"It's only me, sir. I'm afraid I am suffering a bout of insomnia. I only wished to visit the gardens, they soothe my nerves and…"

I was silenced by a dagger being pushed against my jugular. I swallowed, sweat dripping from my brow.

"Ye ain't the princess, are ye?" I slammed my eyes shut, trying to shake head. Suddenly a voice boomed behind me.

"She is not the princess, leave her be." I visibly flinched as the guard backed away from me. I knew who the voice belonged to, though I refused to turn around and acknowledge my so-called savior. I nearly laughed out loud. Even if he wouldn't have been a demon, he could not have saved me. I could not die; therefore I had nothing to truly be concerned about. Not that he needed to know my little secret just yet.

The guard turned on heel, gracing me with a wry grin before going back to his patrol on the other side of the palace. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and felt a rough palm on my shoulder. I looked straight ahead, smacking Ganondorf's hand away from my shoulder with a growl.

"Hmm, touchy touchy. What has you up at this late hour?" Ganondorf purred in my ear.

"Nothing that could possibly be any of your concern, m'lord. You mustn't be troubled by my late night wanderings, they have occurred since I was old enough to open a door." Again, another lie with a hint of hatred coating my words. I winced as I felt myself being spun around to face him.

"My dear, everything that goes on in this realm is now my concern. So, be honest with me, why were you wandering the gardens? You weren't looking for something, were you?" I clenched my jaw together until I could feel my heartbeat just below the surface of my skin. I shifted until the blue rose in my hand was exposed. He looked at it before prying it out of my grasp.

"A blue rose? Hmm, you don't see these very often, do you? Usually they are created by magic." Without another word he took the rose and held it in his hand. I saw green sparks emerge from his fingertips and I knew he was trying to revert it to some common color, the color it would have been without the magic. But nothing happened. Even in my haste, I remembered to seal a small part of my blood into the rose. My blood would keep it from returning to the red color it had been before I infused it. Ganondorf lifted an eyebrow at me.

"I don't see any more of these growing here, perhaps this was just an abnormality." As he spoke he tipped the flower toward me. When I reached for it, he grabbed my hand, flipping it over palm side up. He saw the puncture would, still dripping fresh blood. He held my hand close to his face, running a long dark finger over my injury. I winced.

"Just as I suspected. Part of your soul now resides in that rose, does it not?"

I snarled at him, my loathing for his cocky attitude finally bubbling over. I yanked my hand away from him, allowing an electric jolt of magic to shoot through my body directly into his. I saw him shudder as the electricity wracked his massive form.

"Yes, Ganondorf, it is. Perhaps you would care to rip the rest of my soul out of me? Or perhaps that really isn't your style? Maybe you just want to use me as a play thing, something to entertain you as you sit your gigantic ass on a throne that doesn't even belong to you. And then what, when you get tired of me will you dispose of me and my petty magic that you look down upon?"

My wrath rose significantly as he did not respond maliciously, rather, he chuckled at me like I was a small pouting child. In my fury, I lifted my arm to backhand him, but he caught my wrist and held it to his lips. The look he gave me sent a current of heat through my entire body. I felt my face flush more than it already was. His amber eyes gleamed with a feral lust as he flicked his tongue over my palm, the coppery substance oozing from me becoming part of him. He smirked at me before kissing the palm of my hand. I stood dumbfounded and dare I say rather aroused.

"Ripping your soul out is not suitable, my dear. I prefer to keep strong souls close to me…personally. I would like to know you better. You seem fascinating to be certain. You can spit your venom at me all you want; it truly makes me like you more. You have spirit, and that is difficult to come by in a woman. Perhaps you will join me for dinner tomorrow night? I could use some company, it gets dreadful silent in the Great Hall."

"I would expect it would, after you sent Zant to turn the rest of the Twilis into shadow beasts" I snapped.

His smirked widened.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Before I could respond, he released my wrist. A green ball of energy lit up his hand and a few moments later a single black rose appeared in it. He handed me the rose, leaning close before briefly sweeping his lips across my cheek. I felt every nerve in my body explode with the small action. As he pulled back, I caught the lust in his eyes once again.

"I shall see you tomorrow, my dear. Do not be late." With that, he turned on heel, his cape swirling around him. He was down the path and into the castle before my brain actually registered what happened. I must have stood there for a good ten minutes with my mouth agape, staring at nothing in particular.

My worst fear was coming true. I was developing feelings for the one I should have hated with every fiber of my being. Not even the ancient dark magic could stop him now. Shit, I had just doomed my entire race. Well, at least I got a rose out of it.


	4. A Sorceress' Temper

The night went by far too fast. I believe I spent the remainder of the darkest hours staring at the black rose sitting on the table next to my bed. Ganondorf's actions both astounded and repulsed me. He actually had the audacity to grab my wounded hand, lick the cut, and then kiss the back of my knuckles. I growled to myself in the dark, growing angrier by the minute.

Did he think he could seduce me? Was that his plan the entire time, to get me into bed with him? If he did indeed think I was seducible, he was very wrong. And yet something I could not fight tugged at the back of my brain. I was attracted to him, of that I had no doubt. But something was pulling me stronger, and I had no idea what it could be. I reached below my bed to find the spell book I had risked my dignity to get.

Sitting up in my bed, I flicked my wrist as a tiny purple flame appeared in my hand. I flipped the pages of the book, attempting to remember my teachings of old. If I could not match him in wits, I had to at least have the ability to repel any magic he could send my direction. I could not concentrate, however. My mind was wandering all over the place. Why did he need Zant? How did he even get into this realm? What was his past and what did he want from me? As my brain wandered, my hands continued to flip the pages absently. Suddenly, a page caught my attention. It was a picture of a wolf. I read the text below it, trying to remember if I had written the premonition, or if another sorcerer had.

Everything suddenly came rushing back to me. I remembered the dream I had the night I was banished to the Twilight Realm. A wolf came to me, a wolf with red eyes and a shimmering golden coat. He told me to wait for the beast with blue eyes, he could save my people…but according to the Goddess Din, I had to redeem her child after the wolf saved the Twilight… I shivered in the dark, recalling the apparent trance I was in when I wrote the premonition in the spell book. Suddenly the air in my room was constricting me like a great serpent. I became dizzy, the haze of memories long past resurfacing in my brain.

I fell to the floor. Shaking my head, I finally regained my composure. I slammed the book shut and hid it under my bed once more. For the time being, it brought back too many horrors. I paced the length of my room, my black robes flowing around me like a great dark waterfall. Suddenly, there was a pounding on my door. I glanced out the window, for I had lost complete track of time. It must have been around dawn, for the shades of grey in the clouds grew more luminous. The pounding didn't cease. I sighed.

"I'm coming, hold on!"

I opened the door to find a little girl (or at least I assumed it was a girl) goblin standing in the doorway holding what seemed to be a dress.

" 'ello, miss. My master requests you wear this to dinner tonight…" The young girl's voice was hardly audible. She looked at the floor as she handed me the garment. I took it, holding it up. My mouth dropped.

The damn thing may as well have not been anything, for the top (if you could call it that) was cut in a V at the top and bottom. The lavender sleeves and gold trim were beautiful, but the top itself certainly would have come to my ribs as well as my breasts, exposing far too much of my blue skin. The skirt, too, was much too skimpy. Both sides had slits to the hip. My anger suddenly got the better of me as I barreled past the servant girl, flying down the hallway until I reached the throne room where Ganondorf stood talking to Zant.

With rage that had been locked up for many years, I shoved Zant out of the way. I heard him hit the side of the wall. He grunted.

"Leave us, Zant." I growled.

"You can't tell me wh…" His words were cut short as I flicked my wrist and he flew out of the room. I locked the door behind him. Ganondorf smirked. I growled as dark energy shot through my veins and radiated on every nerve ending of my body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, commanding me to wear some whorish clothing for your amusement?! You are a horrible pig, you lousy son of a …" my words were cut short as I found myself pinned against the wall with Ganondorf looming over me. He grasped my wrist as his smirk broadened, holding my arms above my head as he slammed his other hand against the wall to the right of my hip. I wiggled and squirmed in his iron grip but to no avail. He was a hawk and I was a lone rabbit ensnared in his talons.

"I suggest, my dear, you wear the dress or nothing at all." A tremor shot through me as his lips grazed my ear. The room spun slightly as he pressed a single kiss to the side of my neck. And then, he released me. I looked up at him momentarily before tearing out of the room, nearly the devoid of pride. Before I had gone too far, though, I ran into Zant. He did not look happy.

"You little wench!" Before my mind had the ability to comprehend what had happened, I felt the side of my cheek explode. I sprawled to the ground in pain, stars forming before my eyes.

__

I suppose I should take credit for some of Zant's insanity….as a child he fell ill and I attempted to heal him with flowers found near the Twilight Lake. I found out a while later that the flowers had a kind of poison in them…a poison that tampered with the mind's ability to rationally form thoughts. But I had known for many years Zant would be the bane of my existence. That is the reason I took Midna under my wing, teaching her from an early age to use magic to both send and counter spells. The only thing I neglected to teach her was physical combat. I had no skills in that area, so I had nothing to pass on to her. Zant, however, apparently had some skill, or he was just unafraid to hit a girl.

"You little wench!"

The phrase lodged itself in my brain as Zant struck me hard across the face. At first, I just sat there, allowing the pain to consume me. But after a moment, all the hatred and malice I had for that fool surged through me.

I picked myself up off the ground. Darkness once again consumed me, as it had so very long ago. With magic I did not know I still possessed, I heaved Zant a few inches off the ground, a dark purple light engulfing him. My hand was in the shape of a hawk's talons as electricity shot through me and straight into the fool suspended in midair. He choked and writhed, but his physicality was inferior to the ancient magic racing through my blood. I convulsed as the magic grew stronger with every breath I took.

Suddenly, though, I felt myself being lifted from the ground, my concentration breaking long enough to allow Zant to fall to the floor in a trembling heap. I fought against the strong arms that held me tight, ensuring I could not escape no matter how hard I tried.

"Okay, okay, I think he gets the point." I heard the familiar, velvety voice of Ganondorf in my ear.

"No, he doesn't! He never has and he never will! Did you even see what he did to me?! Do you even give a damn?! He struck me! The fool had the nerve to hit me, of all people! Doesn't he know what I could do to him?!" As I shrieked and struggled, I felt Ganondorf's arms lock tighter around me, not to hold me off, but to soothe my horrible temper. Tremors shot through my body from the rage still boiling in my blood.

Ganondorf turned me to face him, a look of shock settling on his dark features. I knew why. In my anger I had built up enough power that my eyes had turned bright gold, a far cry from my usual dark blue. Once I calmed down I knew they would return to their unnatural blue.

All of a sudden horrible memories began to float in front of my eyes. The atrocities I had committed in my youth came back to haunt me each time I let my evil side get the better of me. Tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my cheeks as I tore myself away from the man in front of me and raced down the hallway to my room. Once there I slammed the huge door and bolted it with magic. Silent tears slid down my face as I collapsed against the door.

"You knew that would happen if you let your dark side take control." A female voice behind me nearly startled me out of my skin. I turned around to face Her, the one who could just as easily help me as She could break me.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to torment me more, make me suffer again?" I snapped at the woman before me. She merely smiled at me as though I were a mouthy child.

"My dear, you know why you suffer. It is only when you figure out your destiny that you shall no longer suffer with the pain of things long ago. I must leave you now, for I am needed elsewhere."

With that, the woman vanished before my eyes. I kicked the door angrily before I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror across the room. I studied my face. The grey mark covering half of it served as a constant reminder of my hatred and lust for power, as did my blue skin that was also marked with the grey splotches.

I hated what I once was, but I also hated what I had become. I was weak. I would bend to the will of the goddesses' and their prodigies.


	5. The Mask, the Mirror, and Din

I awoke to a knock at my door just before nightfall. I had collapsed onto my bed after my encounter with Zant, tear stains still streaking my face. I rolled out of bed, my robes catching my foot as I tripped and nearly fell on my face.

"I'm coming!" I groggily shouted to whatever was still knocking softly. Upon opening the door I was greeted by the young goblin girl again. This time she held nothing in her hands but a single purple rose. Its stem was bright blue-green. It was one of the most beautiful flowers I had ever set eyes upon.

" 'Ello again, miss. Me master sen' me to give ye this. 'E said t'was the only thing he could find comparable to yer beauty. 'E also requested that I remin' ye that dinner is in an hour. Ye best be getting' dressed, m'lady. " I blushed dark purple as I took the rose. I knelt close to the young girl.

"What is your name, my dear?" Her bright green eyes met mine.

"Me name is Akara, miss." I smiled at her.

"Akara, please thank your master for me and tell him I will see him in one hour." She nodded, bowed, and turned on heel to leave. I closed my door, still clutching the lovely rose. I knew it was not infused with magic, but this color of flower only grew in one spot in the entire Twilight Realm; on a hill high in the Mists. And Ganondorf had gotten it for me. Everything inside of me that screamed he was poison was silenced. If he was indeed poison, he was poison I was willing to take.

I smiled to myself, pleasant thoughts finally replacing my long felt hurt. I padded over to the chair across from my bed. The skirt and top were still lying as I had left them. I took a deep breath, holding the top up. Perhaps I would not look like a tramp in these clothes.

I shrugged off my oversized robes and slipped the top and skirt on. They were very lovely, that I could not deny, but nobody had ever been allowed to see much of my skin. As the ancient High Priestess of my old tribe, I was never to be touched by men, so I avoided tempting them by covering nearly every inch of myself in brightly colored robes. Upon my banishment to the Twilight, I left behind the bright colors, opting for black instead. The rules had changed, but I still feared the caress of a man, pulling away with so much as a hug.

My eyes once again fell to the splotchy marks coving about one-third of my body. The marks had been emblazoned on my skin when I was corrupted by the Goddess of Darkness. I touched the mark on my hand that was usually invisible. Where others in the Twilight had bright blue runes adorning their skin, I had a single golden triangle. My fit of rage this morning must have somehow triggered it to be seen once more. I furrowed my brow, trying to remember where I'd seen a mark similar to mine. Did Ganondorf have one?

I shook my head, remembering I was to meet him in a little while. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes still looked glassy and my hair was a mess. With a sigh, I grabbed the golden-metal hair clips on my dresser. I pulled my long magenta colored hair into two pigtails, locking the clips around them. Then I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. After reapplying my heavy purple eye makeup, I checked myself once more in the mirror. Being pleased with my appearance, I opened the door and made my way to the dining hall.

I had to catch my breath slightly as Ganondorf turned to face me. He was far more handsome than any man I had ever seen, but tonight there was something different about him. Instead of his usual aggressive air, he seemed calm and dare I say regal.

His bright red hair, usually twisted back in a thorny crown, fell in soft spikes to his shoulders. In place of the intimidating piece of metal, he wore a simple jewel in the middle of his forehead. His armor, too, was missing. Instead he wore a long black robe with an intricate orange design embellished on it. He looked like a true king. He smiled gently as I approached him.

"You look lovely, my dear. Those clothes really do suit you." I gave him a wry smile. The tone of his voice was laced with sarcasm, no doubt from my fit this morning. I knew he was right, but I dared not show it on my face or in my voice. Instead, I resulted to my normal spitting of venom in his general direction, though I knew in my heart I was growing fond of him.

"Do they? I figured they would be more appropriate on a tavern wench." Ganondorf chuckled.

"Ah, Twili, this is one of the many reason I like you. You have such a fiery spirit. Come, my dear, we shall talk over supper." He offered me his hand. I took it, a jolt of heat shooting through my body upon contact. I felt myself blush again.

"Ganondorf…thank you for the rose." I looked away from him though our hands were still joined. He stopped, turning to me and tipping my chin up.

"You're most welcome, my little viper." His smile was hypnotic. For a moment we just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. I knew I was falling for him, but I could not let him know that. The sound of feet broke our mutual eye contact and I withdrew from him, silently taking my place next to him at the table. After the food was finished, he offered his hand to me once more. I took it. He led me into a small room where a fire had been made. He sat on the rug covering floor, pulling me down next to him. Leaning on one elbow, he looked up at me.

"Tell me about the people of the Twilight Realm and you; I wish to know more." Ganondorf studied the look on my face. I took a deep breath.

"What would you like to know?" My voice trembled.

"Everything that you know, you are an elder, are you not?" I sighed.

"That is what I was afraid of. Okay, well, this is a very long story. Forgive me if I forget something."

Ganondorf nodded as he leaned closer to me, gingerly taking my hand and holding it in a way that comforted me far more than it should have. I began my long tale as his amber eyes searched my face.

"The people of the Twilight Realm were once a tribe of the most powerful magic wielders in Hyrule. Once the King discovered our power, however, he banished us to an alternate dimension known as Terminia, a land mirroring the kingdom we once thrived in. One day a beautiful woman with long violet hair wandered into our camp. She was very different than the other inhabitants, with a calm but deadly aura encompassing her entire being. We allowed her to stay because her magic trumped even our best sorceress's magic. I was no match for her.

I became her page, a puppet to a fallen goddess. Her name I later found out was Majora, once the fourth sister of the sacred trio that watched over our homeland. She was the former Goddess of Light, but in an attempt to overthrow her sister Din, was cast out of the Sacred Realm as a demon goddess. By allowing her into our lives, we made a deal with a creature darker than any living soul. We worshipped her as the Goddess of Magic, and in doing so became as corrupt as she was. She marked each of us with dark magic."

I touched the mark on my face. Ganondorf nodded for me to continue.

"One night I was summoned to her chambers. She asked me to help her forge a mask so that she could leave some of her power with our tribe forever. I agreed, never considering the repercussions of my actions. I used all of my ability to infuse that mask with the most powerful dark magic in any realm. As the high priestess and head sorceress I knew my magic would bind, forever securing part of the goddess' soul into it. And then all hell broke out.

Majora vanished, as did her mask. The people of my tribe began to go mad with lust for innocent blood. We would suck out the souls of the passersby, never fearing consequences. We thought were redeemable, after all, we had a goddess who had shown herself to nobody but us. We were very wrong in our assumptions.

When the three sister goddesses discovered we were turning people into re-deads by consuming their souls, they grew horribly angry and decided to punish us. Din told us if we defaced the statue of Majora we would be given merciful death. Some actually listened to her and indeed were given exactly that. I did not listen. As the High Priestess I thought of myself on the same level as the goddesses. In my growing insanity, I found the missing mask and gave it to a woodland demon known as Skulkid. He, in turn, attempted to destroy Terminia by making the moon fall in on it. I did not care, and in my madness proclaimed that if I died I would become a goddess. The trio had other plans.

Farore sent her child into Terminia. He defeated the Skullkid and his minions with ease, saving the inhabitants of Terminia. Upon the defeat, the mask was taken by the goddess Nayru who turned it into stone and broke it into four pieces. The mask became known as the Fused Shadow. It was returned to me after I was cursed by Din.

The curse was immortality. Din pulled most of the darkness out of me, but allowed me to remember every horrible thing I had done. And then she banished me and any of my devout followers through a mirror and into the Twilight Realm. Our skin turned blue in the darkness, taking on an almost specter-like quality. The chief of the old tribe became the King of the Twilight. Since I still knew more magic than any other inhabitant, I was appointed the tutor of the Royal family. I have been the head sorceress in this realm for two-hundred and five years."

I felt tears falling down my face. Ganondorf leaned over to me and brushed them away, pulling me down to him so he could hold me against his chest. I sobbed as every awful memory flashed before my eyes. I began to calm down some as Ganondorf soothingly ran his hand up and down my back.

"My dear, you and I are very much alike." Those were the only words he spoke as he held me. As the time inched by, I realized it was rather nice to have someone not of this realm to talk to. It had been so long since I had told anybody of the horrible things I had done. When I was finally docile, I moved out of Ganondorf's arms and stood.

"It's very late. I should be going." Ganondorf stood. He offered me his hand for the final time that night, and I obliged him by taking it. We walked in silence to my room. I smiled at him as we reached my door.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." I blushed as his eyes locked with mine. He ran the back of his knuckles across my cheek sweetly. I could not let go of his other hand, it was so warm and comforting. I laid my back against the door, feeling the metal on my skin. Ganondorf removed his hand from mine, opting to place both of them on either side of my shoulders. He smiled at me as I felt my skin heat up once again.

I was pinned between the door and Ganondorf, and I could not have thought of any place I would have rather been.

"Thank you, my dear, for telling me. It seems that history was weighing heavy on your heart." I focused on breathing as Ganondorf got closer to me. I had never been this close to a man, or anybody else. I nodded as his hand slid between the door and my waist, pulling me closer to him. Feeling his skin against mine was making me lightheaded. He nuzzled my cheek briefly as his other hand snaked around my waist to meet its twin.

Ever so slowly and gently, Ganondorf touched his lips to mine, an unnamed emotion shooting through every nerve in my body. He began to deepen the kiss as my arms entwined around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our mouths slid against one another for what seemed like an eternity as bliss took over my body.

Regretfully, Ganondorf removed his mouth from mine. He still held me close, and I could see an emotion I was unfamiliar with shining in his bright gold eyes. He gave me another brief kiss before we broke the embrace.

"Goodnight, my dear. I will see you in the morning." I gave him a teasing grin.

"Are you so certain? I get up awfully early." He pinned me once again against the door, his mouth twisting into a decidedly evil smirk.

"Would you prefer I just stay the night with you? I can guarantee you would not be an early riser if you were in my bed." I blushed the deepest purple. I shook my head, heat still flickering inside of me. Ganondorf smiled again.

"Perhaps another, night." He kissed me one final time before he left.

I opened my door, a content ecstasy still fresh in my emotional. I slid down the door, closing my eyes as a wide grin formed on my face. Suddenly I hear a familiar giggle in the background.

"So I see you have fallen in love with my child."

--

The goddesses do not normally interfere so boldly in the everyday workings of my realm. Tonight, though, was apparently no normal night. Din sat on my bed with an awful smirk gracing her full, red lips.

"What are you doing here? And what do you mean "your child"?"

Din pushed her long red hair out of her eyes and giggled like I had never heard her giggle before. She looked at her nails for a moment before meeting my perturbed eyes. I knew she liked to torment me, but this was ridiculous.

"Ganondorf is my chosen one. He is my child. And you either have fallen or will fall deeply in love with him."

My mouth hung open. He was HER child. The goddess who cursed me… the one who had turned me into this Twilight creature, never to be allowed to enter the world of light…the goddess who saved the last of my people…the goddess who promised I could still be redeemed…wait a minute…

"Ganondorf is your child? The Bearer of the Triforce of Power…the one I have to redeem?"

Din smiled softly at me.

"Ah, so you do remember your destiny, my dear Triforce of Darkness. Apparently all is not lost. You bear a mark of my dark sister, as Ganondorf bears my mark. You are cut from the same divine thread, my dear."

I glared at her. My anger toward Ganondorf suddenly returned. Why had he not mentioned he was the child of the goddess who cursed me?! Was he playing with my mind? What the hell did he want from me?

"Why don't you find a Sol, my dear. It may have the answers you seek."

I really hated the fact that Din could read my mind with such ease. I glared at her before she vanished. Cursing to myself, I grabbed my cloak and headed out of my room for the second time that night. This was clearly going to be another long night.

I strode through the hallways, anger radiating from me once more. When I arrived at the Sol, I became clueless about what to do next. I thought the orb was just a sort of light source. Upon touching it, though, I found myself to be very wrong. It was a telepathy device, apparently constructed by the goddesses themselves for just a time like this. It glowed a bright white as I focused my energy on it. Ganondorf's voice suddenly echoed in my mind; he must have been speaking to someone.

"It is as I thought…she is the one the tribe was named after. She is the last part of the Triforce, the part that has been missing for so long. I cannot risk her getting hurt. I care too much about her; something inside me is screaming that she is different, so very different than the others. It seems, though, I am incapable of deciphering what makes her so special to me. I feel a bond with her as I have never felt with anybody else. Tell me, what should I do?"

With that, his voice cut out. I cussed to myself. I wanted to know what he should do! I wanted to know if I held his heart as he did mine! I growled, throwing myself against the wall and hitting my head repeatedly. Goddesses, why did life have to be such a bitch to me? Had I not served my time in hell? In my haze of emotions, I failed to notice the door to the Sol room had opened. In stepped Akara.

" 'Ello, miss. M'lord is looking for ye."

I felt my eyebrow rise to an extreme height. How in the hell did she find me? Did I have tracking magic stuck on my ass, or what?

"How did you…? Oh, never mind…you say Ganondorf is looking for me? Why, what does he want?" Akara bowed low, her long black hair shrouding her thin face.

" M'sorry, miss, but that I canno' tell ye, for I don' even know." I took a deep breath, still holding in all of my feelings and insecurities that threatened to break the wall of my heart.

"Well, my dear Akara, tell your master if he wants me, he can come find me." The words trembled on my lips, lacking the hatred that normally coated them. I knew I had fallen for him, harder than I ever expected to fall for anybody.

Akara nodded, bowed again, and left the room. I fled the room soon after her. I nearly flew down the halls, my cape swirling about me. As I approached my room, I flicked my wrist and the door flew open. I ran inside, bolting it with every spell I knew. I trembled as I slid down the cold metal.

'If he wants me, he can come find me.' What possessed me to say that? Would he come find me, or would he shrug off the open invitation to my heart, my body, my world? This emotion I was feeling was stronger than any dark magic imaginable. I was angry at him, but at the same time I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against mine, his soul melding into my spirit. This was not lust. I had felt lust before. This was stronger, more urgent, far less vile, and much less violent.

I was in love with the Demon King who had overthrown my kingdom's ruler. I had fallen for the man who made me bow to him, who harmed those who got in his way, who held me as I sobbed out every horrible thing I had done. Ganondorf was now a part of me, if only in my mind.

I began to hit my head on the door again, the sound resonating throughout my room, and I'm certain, the hallway. With a loud "damn it" I picked myself up off the floor and headed over to my closet. I grabbed my nightgown, slipping off the dress he gave me. Part of me hoped Ganondorf would come to call tonight, but another part of me cringed at the thought of him seeing so much of my body. The nightgown was black, sleeveless, and very revealing. The neckline was cut in a "V" to my waist, just as the side was slit to just above my hipbone.

I sighed heavily, donning the gown and pulling my hair out of the long pigtails each strand had been confined to. Grabbing my hairbrush, I went to sit on the edge of my bed and go about the tedious task of untangling my hip length hair. I brushed harshly, hoping the physical pain of pulling out my locks would replace the aching gap in my heart.

A knock on my door made me jump. Slowly, I made my way over to the door, pushing an ear against the icy steel.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, miss. Akara." I opened the door slightly.

"Yes, what is it?" I knew I sounded annoyed and impatient, but I could not seem to change the tone of my voice. I mentally blamed Ganondorf, he knew how to push my buttons.

"I came te' wish ye goo'night. If ye need 'nythin' I'll be in the kichun'." I sighed heavily and nodded, bidding the young goblin goodnight. She bowed once more before vanishing into the dark hallway. I let out the breath I had been holding for some time, my hopes all but fading before my very eyes.

As I was about to give in to depression, a hand caught the door to my room just before it shut for the night. The owner of the hand was slowly revealed to me as he stepped into the dimly lit interior of my room. My face burned as the Dark Lord locked eyes with me, his lips twisting into the all too familiar predatory smirk. He was once again formidable, but desirable as ever, as his heavy armor clinked with each step he took.

"Hello, love. Looks like I've found you."


	6. Come Cover Me

If my eyes had the ability to pop out of my head, I'm certain they would have. Standing before me was Ganondorf, the man I both loathed and loved. He had changed into his armor, no doubt to frighten me into submission. Little did he realize I was not the least bit scared of him…I figured if I told myself that enough times I would eventually believe it.

"Hello, love. Looks like I've found you." I gulped. I was certain my face had turned a horrifying reddish-purple color that did not occur in nature. Ganondorf grinned at my discomfort, walking toward me until I began to back myself into a corner like a mouse being stalked by a cat.

"G-G-Ganondorf…what…um…are you doing here…at…uh…this time of…um…night…?" I felt my back hit the wall. Damn, I was out of space to back up! I flattened myself as much as I could against the cool surface until I nearly melded to it. My chest was sticking out further than normal, partially due to my labored breathing, partially due to the fact that my gown had shifted uncomfortably, revealing much more of my skin than originally intended.

"Well, my dear, it seems that you gave me an ultimatum. If I wanted you, I had to find you. Looks like I have done just that. Now, do I get my reward?" His dark finger ran up the missing space between the two sides of my nightgown. His touch seared my skin in a way no flame ever could. I grew lightheaded as he leaned closer to me, his warm breath tickling the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes as his lips gingerly touched my jaw, tipping my head back to allow him better access.

I panted as his soft lips trailed over my throat. About the time my body went in to sensory overdrive, my mind decided to kick in. I shoved Ganondorf away from me as I attempted to regain some of my wits. He looked a bit shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me Din was your patron goddess? And why did you pretend you had never heard of me? And why did you usurp power over Midna's throne, sending her into exile? You had better answer all of my questions honestly. I am not afraid to hurt you." Ganondorf gave me a genuine smile. My knees began to buckle as he approached me again, this time without the feral look in his eye.

"First, I did not tell you about Din because I was afraid you would hate me. I cannot have the woman I seem to have fallen in love with despise me for all eternity, can I? Second, until I had spoken to my goddess I truly had no idea you existed. I knew there was another piece of the Triforce, but I knew of nobody it could have resided in." He punctuated each sentence with a brief kiss. I groaned lightly as his lips found my ear.

"And…and..Mi-M-Midna?" He bit down gently on the lobe of my ear, eliciting a gasp from me as I gripped his arms tightly. He sucked my earlobe into his mouth before answering, ensuring all rational thought was obliterated from my brain.

"I never intended to overthrow your princess. Zant executed that without my permission. I merely wanted to negotiate with her." Ganondorf's lips moved to my neck as his hands wandered down my back. He pulled me close to him and looked me directly in the eye.

"I'm glad, in a way, though, that she was a bit preoccupied with the idiot. I got to "negotiate" with you instead." With that he bent his neck and pulled me so I stood on tiptoe. He grinned before meeting my eager mouth, hungry to take all he could offer.

The sweet kisses were gone, and in their place was a fervent longing I had never felt before. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, begging to be allowed in. I obliged, feeling the kiss deepen as a volt of heat shot through me, making me quiver and cling to the Dark Lord. He ran his tongue over my fangs, purposely impaling it on one so his warm blood could drip down my throat. My body temperature was quickly rising as he allowed my wandering tongue to invade his mouth, as well. I could feel his tusk-like fangs, nearly as sharp as mine, as my tongue swirled around them and mocked his previous action. He shuddered and I could feel power radiating through his massive form, beckoning to me as I felt the ground disappear below my feet. The kiss broke as I felt my plush bed below my back. He stood above me, awaiting my response.

I offered my hand to Ganondorf, signaling my approval. Without hesitation he took it, pulling me up to a sitting position on the bed as he knelt next to me. His eyes searched my face.

"Before I make you mine, I need to hear you say it. Tell me the words I need to hear." I smiled at him, cupping the side of his face in my hand. He leaned into my touch, his lips brushing against my palm.

"I love you, Ganondorf. Show me what I've been missing for so long." Ganondorf looked a bit taken aback by my words. Had I said something wrong?

"Are you…untouched?" I looked away from him, my face turning red once more. He turned my head back toward his, running his thumb along my lips. He grinned brightly at me, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes.

"Ah. Then I am most honored to be your first. I hope I can make it…memorable." With that he pulled me back up to a standing position, pushing me against the wall as his hand wandered down my exposed thigh. He smirked at me before he dipped his head, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin of my neck. His lips travelled down further to my collarbone before I felt his hands slip below the fabric of my gown. His hands slid seductively below my breasts, around my waist, and up my sides before I heard him growl against my throat.

"Can I take this damned thing off you?" I giggled briefly, nodding. Ganondorf grinned, pushing me back down onto the bed. His eyes gleamed as his fingers slid the straps of the gown down my arms. His mouth followed the same path as his hands, eliciting a breakout of goose bumps on my skin. My eyes slammed shut as he nuzzled the valley between my breasts. I felt myself being fully exposed to him as the fabric was completely removed from my chest. My face was flush as I trembled below him.

"Open your eyes." I swallowed, opening my eyes slowly. Ganondorf moved his hand over my right breast, squeezing it firmly. I gasped, my eyes rolling back in my head. I shuddered as Ganondorf's mouth moved to join his hand in the sweet torment. His sharp fangs grazed over my sensitive flesh, his bright gold eyes searching for the pleasure twisted in my features. I groaned loudly as he lightly bit the tip. I grasped his arms and arched against him. How could one little bite feel so damned good?! He continued the wonderful torture on the other side of my chest before sliding my nightgown completely off of me. I looked away from him, my face flaming as I felt his eyes wander over my form.

"Don't look away, Twili. You are beautiful. Even the dark marks on your skin radiate an unearthly beauty." I blushed deeper. He chuckled, running his hands up and down my legs, making my insides flutter. My breathing became more strained as he kissed the inside of my thigh before sliding his fangs along my skin, biting down just hard enough to show a small puncture wound.

"Ganon!" The strangled cry shot from my mouth before I could stop it. He grinned up at me, his eyes deepening from bright gold to dark amber.

"Ganon is my demon, actually. Feel free to yell that all you want, I know you're going to be screaming a lot more tonight. Oh, and I'm marking you as mine. If Majora can, I can too." I panted, feeling sweat trickle down my neck. He pushed himself back up to kiss me on the lips. His mouth devoured mine as I grabbed for his shoulders.

"Take…off…the…armor…" I mumbled against his lips. He pulled away from me for a moment, smirking as his eyes twinkled in the dim light.

"I thought perhaps you could help me with that." I was in no mood to play, so instead of patiently removing his armor, I snapped my fingers, watching it break into blocks and reappear on the other side of the room. He was left wearing only his tunic, pants, and crown. His grin grew wider as he pulled the crown off his head. His red hair fell in his eyes.

"Impatient, are we?" I growled before grabbing the bottom of his tunic and pulling it over his head. I bit my lip as his heavily muscled chest and arms came into view. I ran my hands over his biceps, along his shoulders, down his chest and stomach, up his back and finally over his corded neck and jaw. He dipped his head, kissing me passionately once more before pulling away to study my face.

"I'm glad the touching is a mutual thing. I'd hate to think you were afraid of me." He ran his hand down my body, kissing and nipping my neck as he went along. I my legs locked together as his hand teased my lower abdomen. I knew where his hand's destination was.

"Relax, my dear. I won't hurt you. In fact, I aim to please." He purred against my neck as his hand gently pushed my legs apart. His fingers brushed past an area that make me twitch, shake, and cry out his name all at the same time. He laughed softly as his fingers continued past that area, opting instead to trace the inside of my thigh again.

"What is it that you want, my dear?" His eyes darkened as I squirmed below him.

"I…I'm not sure…" He took my lips with his again, sliding his tongue into my mouth as he slipped two fingers inside of me. I gasped, arching my back, allowing his fingers to slide further in. Oh goddesses, this was a new, completely welcomed feeling! He twisted his fingers, causing me to writhe below him. My breath hitched in my throat as his mouth slid from my mouth, down my neck and collarbone, finally resting on the tip of my left breast. The dual sensation of his mouth and his hand was almost too much for me to bear. I dug my nails into his shoulders as the wonderful torture continued. A new feeling was building inside of me.

"G-Ganon…I feel funny…" He lifted his mouth from my chest.

"Do you want the funny feeling to continue, or do you want to feel something new?" I could almost hear urgency in his voice. I knew what he desired, for it was my desire as well.

"N-new…please…I can't take much more…" Ganondorf nodded, slipping his fingers out of me. He lifted his body from mine. I sat up, my stomach fluttering as my hands worked to unclasp his belt. He groaned as my hand collided with the large bulge in his pants. I stifled a giggle as I realized there were parts of him that were as sensitive as parts of me. He caught my hands, holding them still for a moment.

"Are you certain you want this?" The feral look sparkling in his eyes made me lightheaded. I nodded. He shut his eyes for a moment before placing my hands on the rim of his pants. His eyes opened as I slid them down, never breaking eye contact with him. I ran my hands up his muscled legs, torsos, and chest, my fingers lightly dancing over every battle scar on his body until my hands settled on his extremely broad shoulders. He pulled me close, allowing me to feel the hard evidence of his desire for me. My voice came out in a whisper.

"I love you, Ganondorf. Make me yours." He smiled, laying me back against the pillows of my bed before replacing his body on mine. I loved the feeling of his weight on me. He gently wrapped his hand around my leg, lifting it to his hip. He kissed me slowly, building the tension in my body before he pushed into me. I gasped at the new feeling.

"This may hurt a bit, and I apologize for that." He pulled out almost completely before slamming full into me. I cried out, digging my nails into his shoulder in pain. My long held virginity was gone in an instant. Ganondorf's brows furrowed and his eyes slammed shut as he held very still. I trembled below him, the pain slowly being replaced with a feeling of fullness. I flexed my hips a bit, causing both of us to moan. He filled me just to the right side of uncomfortable.

"Oh gods, you feel like…oooooh" I moaned again as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. The friction was causing me to lose track of my thoughts. He kissed me, his tongue pushing into my mouth the same time his body did. I locked my legs around him, encompassing his body with mine. My hands tugged on his hair as he lifted his mouth, resting his forehead against mine as he kept up the slow, deep rhythm. His eyes slammed shut and he growled out my name as an extremely deep thrust caused my back to arch, pulling him in deeper. I gripped his arms tightly as he picked up the pace, deeper thrust being replaced by more shallow, quick ones. The funny feeling had returned, but this time much stronger than before. I writhed below him, throwing my head back and forth as the feeling became more powerful. I felt my hand pulse as the triangle on the back of it lit up simultaneously with the triangle on Ganondorf's hand. He grabbed my hips, his movements becoming wild as the feeling took hold of me, making my brain foggy and my body hum.

"Let…the feeling…go…" Ganondorf's voice was weak in my ear. He moved his hand down my body, pushing on my most sensitive area. That single move pushed me over the edge. I shrieked his name as my world crashed around me, stars forming behind my eyes. I felt my muscles contract hard around him as he growled and cursed loudly against my neck, pushing deeper as he followed me over the edge.

Ganondorf collapsed on top of me, breathing hard and smiling weakly at me. I returned with a weak smile of my own, small tremors still wracking my body. He kissed me before rolling off of me. I cuddled to him as he held me close, his hand running soothingly up and down my back.

"I love you, my dark sorceress." He nuzzled my neck. I smiled sleepily up at him.

"I love you, too. Thank you…" He grinned.

"Oh my dear, the pleasure was all mine, I assure you. Now, I am too tired to think, so if you don't mind, I'm just going to hold you until I fall asleep." I nodded; sleep beginning to overtake me as well. We lay in each other's arms for the rest of the night. I had never felt safer, and yet, my dreams were twisted with an unnamed fear that I had yet to meet. But the meeting would come soon enough. For the time being, I was comfortable and secure in the Dark Lord's embrace.


	7. Planet Hell

Have you ever felt as though you are trapped in some sort of horrifying nightmare? You know you're asleep, you know your dreams can't harm you, but something about the realism and the terror is unexplainable, making you wake up with tears glistening on your face. This was one of those dreams.

I was standing outskirts of a desert, looking over the vast sands as the wind whipped past me. I saw the ravages of a war long ago, its people falling to the army of a great empire from a distant land. These desert people, or shall I say women, were bowing to a power I was incapable of seeing, but felt drawn to nonetheless. In appearance, they were fierce warriors, but in truth, they had been betrayed and were significantly weakened. Bodies of the fallen lay in heaps across the desert. In the distance, I heard voices. The voices drew nearer as I was pulled into what seemed to be a trial of sorts.

A beautiful woman with long red hair and glistening yellow eyes was chained to a statue in the middle of the desert. She tugged on her restraints as a very obese, elderly gentleman circled her like a hawk. Studying her face, I realized she vaguely resembled Ganondorf both in appearance and in spirit. Glancing back at the gentleman, I tried to remember where I'd seen him before. And then it clicked. He was King Daphnes of Hyrule, the bastard who banished my people to Termina.

My blood was boiling as the King tipped the woman's chin up, running his thumb across her jaw as she struggled and cursed him. He smirked at her before he spoke.

"You and your people are the filth of this land. I refuse to accept you as a sage. You may have turned against your Mad King this time, but you are still of his blood. In time, you would have betrayed Hyrule. Your tribe will be purged from this earth; all of your descendents will die with you."

The woman gave him a feral smile, pulling as hard as she could against the chains. Her words came out of her mouth like poison.

"You are a fool of a King. Our ruler was better than you, he was right to have taken the throne. I see that now. You've already killed the bearer of Courage, imprisoned your own daughter, the bearer of Wisdom, and sought to kill the bearer of Power. Instead, you trapped him in the Sacred Realm. But there is another part of the goddess' plans. The part even you cannot destroy. It lies waiting in a distant realm."

Daphnes gave the woman a cruel smile.

"You think I do not know of the supposed fourth piece? The Triforce of Light is only a myth, Nabooru. I would expect you of all people to know that."

The woman smirked at him, a glint of defiance in her eyes. Before she could respond, though, he whipped out a blade and sliced cleanly through her throat. She coughed once, blood spilling down her body and onto the white sands. I fell to the ground. He had killed her…he had killed the only person who knew of me…this was why Ganondorf had never heard of me before, the bastard king had killed the only living soul aside from me and the demon goddess to know of my place in the Triforce.

Before Daphnes left, I caught a shadow next to him out of the corner of my eye. It slowly began to take shape, though for the most part it had spectral qualities. Shoulder length lavender hair came into view, as well as the all too familiar horns. It was Majora. She smirked briefly at Daphnes and his army in the distance before turning her gaze on me. It burned me, choked me, and threatened to kill me. I had to get out; I had to escape from this horror!

Suddenly, I bolted upright, trembling, tears running down my face. I had awakened Ganondorf, for he was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder. I shook hard as the dream replayed in my head. Had I seen a memory? Somebody's thoughts from long ago seem to have invaded my psyche.

"Shh, it was only a dream." Ganondorf pulled me close, lying back against the pillows as I continued to shake against him. He soothingly ran his fingers through my bedraggled hair. He kissed the top of my head before he prodded around for a true source of my terror.

"Twili, what has you so scared? It was just a dream."

I looked at him, my deep eyes shining with fresh tears.

"It wasn't just a dream…it was a memory. Ganondorf, tell me about your people. I really need to know if this was a memory you passed on to me when we…" I blushed, unable to finish the sentence. Ganondorf chuckled against my hair.

"Okay, if it will calm you down. My people were fierce warriors and thieves. They only stole from rich Hylians, claiming it was only right after the hell the Hylians had put them through for centuries. I was born the only man in a tribe full of beautiful women." I knew my breathing had stopped. Ganondorf notice, holding me tighter. "You're still more beautiful, though."

I looked up at him. "That…isn't my concern right now. Women you say? Did they all look like you? Were they from the desert?"

Ganondorf nodded. I decided to take a risk.

"Did you know a woman by the name of Nabooru?"

Ganondorf looked rather…dare I say sad? He nodded slowly, looking away from me.

"Nabooru…Nabooru was my first love, the woman I wanted to spend eternity with. She gave herself to me, and I her. She was the only person I have ever been…intimate with before you. But something went wrong…I embraced the blessing of power long before I was destined to. As a result, Din punished me. She made Nabooru into a Sage, placing her on the side of the Hero of Time…the only man to ever defeat me…I know not of what happened to her."

I swallowed hard, fighting back the waterfall of tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I looked up at him again.

"Ganondorf…I know what happened to her. I saw it…in a memory she passed to me after you and I…made love…somehow her memory became part of you…and now you're part of me…and-''

"Twili, please, just tell me what you saw." Ganondorf's voice had turned urgent.

"She was murdered…all of your people are dead…she knew of me…she knew somebody had the Triforce of Light…she knew it was me, I'm certain she did…"

Ganondorf's face grew pale. He looked as though he was about to throw up.

"Murdered...by who?"

I gritted my teeth as the name seeped out of my mouth.

"King Daphnes, the man who banished my people in the first place. But he did not destroy your people by himself. He had help from Majora."


	8. Pain

I sat on the side of the bed rubbing my neck, the blankets slipping down my form, but I was in too much pain to care. The tension from the memory made my brain feel like it was going to explode. I felt Ganondorf shift behind me, pushing my hair over my left shoulder. Soon I felt his firm grip on the back of my neck, massaging the aching muscles there. I tipped my head to the side, enjoying the tension relieving motion.

"Ganondorf…I'm sorry about what happened to your people…my goddess…she did this…I'm so sorry" I said quietly. He placed his hands on both sides of my shoulders, squeezing gently.

"It wasn't your fault, my dear. Things happen…things nobody has any control over. But this will make my ultimate goal easier for me. It is easier to be heartless when you are seeking vengeance." He wrapped his arms around me, engulfing my body as he nuzzled my hair.

"Your ultimate goal?...You're going into the light world…aren't you?" No response. I tensed a bit, not wanting to think about him leaving me. "Ganondorf?"

I felt his lips on my neck and I leaned into him.

"I won't be gone long…I just need to take the Twilight off the land and avenge my people. Zant is becoming too powerful, I'm afraid he is going to do something foolish," he murmured in my ear.

"If he hasn't already," I muttered. Ganondorf chuckled against my back, sending vibrations through me. I shuddered a bit. Gods, I loved the way he made me feel. Hell, I just loved him.

"I think I know a way to get rid of your headache." I felt him grin into my hair. I twisted my head back to look at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ganondorf…will you just hold me?" I felt my eyes watering slightly as he pulled me against him, lying back against the pillows of my bed. I rested my head on his chest, his hand rubbing my back in an attempt to release some of the pain inside of me. I hurt, but not just physically. I wondered how I could have been manipulated by Majora so easily. I wished I was not her chosen child, I wished on everything that was good. But I could not control my fate, just as Ganondorf could not control the fate of his people. A tear slid down my face and landed on his chest. He shifted a bit.

"Twili…what happened to Nabooru…it couldn't have been stopped. I knew Daphnes…he was easy to manipulate. I had done it, it does not surprise me in the least that your dark goddess was had done it, too." He kissed the top of my head, willing me to relax a bit more. I began to doze off once more, but this time the dreams ceased to exist. Ganondorf had placed his hand on my forehead, absorbing the dreams into his system.

I awoke a few hours later, alone in my bed. Sitting up, I saw a note on my pillow.

'Twili—Went to gardens, come find me when you wake.' I rolled out of bed, clutching the sheet to my body as I walked to my closet. Finding a simple black robe, I slipped it on and pulled my hair into two long braids before I wandered out of my room to find Ganondorf.

--

I had nearly left the palace when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around, meeting a pair of concerned yellow eyes.

"Uh--hi, Din…what are you doing here?"

She looked at me with sympathy. She must have known what I saw…but how?

"Twili—there is something you need to know. Come; sit with me for a moment." I followed her over to an inside bench. She took my hand. "You know you're not the original bearer of Darkness, right?"

My brow furrowed. I wasn't? Well then who was, and better yet, why didn't they keep the cursed artifact?!

"Twili, there was a woman, a sorceress to be exact, before you. She was Majora's original chosen one just after Majora fell from the light. Her name was Veran. Do you remember when you were a little girl, living in Labrynna, just outside the border of Hyrule?' I nodded, remembering vaguely living not far from a desert, in fact. "Do you remember anything about the High Priestess before you?' I shook my head. Din smiled.

"Twili, Veran was your tribe's sorceress and high priestess. She became consumed by darkness when you were in your eighteenth year. You were away studying magic at the time. Majora came to her, possessing her and using her to do horrible things, just as she did you. But Veran was killed by the son of my sister Farore. The boy who defeated Skullkid also defeated Veran. After her death, Majora went looking for a new bearer. She wanted another sorceress, preferably one pure of heart and body who could wield the Triforce of Darkness without discovering its true evil until it was too late. She chose you."

I felt my jaw hanging open as I stared at Din."Why are you telling me this?"

Din smiled softly at me. "Because you needed to know that you were not responsible for Nabooru or the rest of the Gerudo. You were banished at the age of nineteen to Termina, were you not? The Gerudo were wiped out before you bore the mark of evil."

I bit my lip, looking at the ground before I felt Din squeeze my hand.

"Din…how will I redeem Ganondorf?" She gave me a sad smile.

"I cannot tell you that, but you'll know when the time comes. For now, I must leave you. A visitor with great knowledge approaches. Go to Ganondorf; see whom he is speaking with. I will be—around—if you need me." With that, she vanished.

I sighed, wandering outside to find Ganondorf. I didn't need to look far. He was in the gardens. Zant had apparently stopped in for a morning report. I huffed. 'This is the visitor? What the hell, Din?' Before I could speak, though, Zant let out a yelp and a small blonde girl poked her head out from behind him.

"Damn it Shea, must you bite?!" Shea…I knew that name…she was a former pupil of mine. She hadn't been turned into a shadow beast? The girl looked up at Zant with what can only be described as mischief and contempt. She roughly shoved him out of the way. Ganondorf chuckled and I stood with my mouth agape for the second time that day.

"I'm not afraid of you, Zant. Now why don't you and Ganon play nicely while I talk with my former teacher." Before my brain could register anything I was being yanked away from Ganondorf to the sound of Zant cursing. I would have laughed had I not been completely stunned. Shea pulled me into the far side of the gardens to sit on a bench with her. She looked different, but I could not place it…

"Shea…what happened to you? You're not yourself." She glared at me for a moment.

"Zant modified me…made me stronger and better. He managed to take away my emotions, though. He said they get in the way of fighting. Anyway, that isn't what I want to tell you. Twili, how long has Ganondorf known Zant?"

I furrowed my brow, not knowing what to tell her. "Well, I suppose for around two months or so, why?"

She nodded; her face devoid of emotion. She pushed a long blonde strand of hair away from her face and looked me directly in the eye."Twili, I don't know any nice way to put this, but Zant is going to betray Ganondorf. In fact, he already has."


	9. The Betrayer

I am usually a pretty calm, docile woman. I pride myself on the ability to see the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak, in every situation. This, however, was not one of those situations. I had just found out there was a bearer of darkness before me and that Zant had betrayed the only man I ever loved. 'Why the hell does life like to fuck with me? What did I EVER do to deserve this?! Why today, of all days?! Damn it, Din, couldn't you have just let me die and then send me to the underworld?!' As I silently cursed the goddesses (and myself) Shea sat watching my every expression. Finally I got fed up with the constant blinking.

"WHAT?! WHAT IN DIN'S NAME ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Shea quirked an eyebrow at me. Ganondorf's head swung around to look at me, as he must have heard me all the way across the gardens. Shea smirked.

"You have a worse temper than I remember." I felt steam begin seeping from my ears. Oh how I loathed being told I had a bad temper. I knew I looked crazed, hell, how could I not? This was too much for one person to bear at any given time. But bad things always came in threes. Now I had to await the third. I pulled so hard on my braids that a chunk of hair appeared in my hand. I cringed as pain shot through my head. Snarling, I rose from the bench, determined to do something…but what?

"I'm going to kill that stupid fucker!" I was stopped in my tracks as Shea roughly grabbed my wrist and hauled me backwards.

THUD!

I hit the ground hard, Shea shaking her head at me sympathetically. What the hell?

"Don't be too hasty, Twili. You taught me patience, remember? You also taught me that everything, be it good or bad happens for a reason. If you kill Zant now you will destroy the very fabric that binds you to the Dark King. Ganondorf exists because Zant lives. Understand?" Her voice was monotone but strikingly accurate nonetheless. I nodded. Ganondorf need Zant to exist. He would be nothing but a ghost without him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"So what do I do? Wait for Zant to kill Ganondorf?" I spat. Shea shook her head.

"I cannot tell you what to do. You have a brain, use it. You're brilliant, but you're kind of blind sometimes." She shrugged. I took a deep breath, willing my temper to calm down.

"Do you know how Zant plans to betray him?" Shea shook her head.

"All I know is that a new…or rather old…enemy is gaining strength. Zant has sought it out, just as he sought out his "god;" your lover." Pow, there was the third thing. Fuck it Twili, perhaps you should throw yourself into the light right now.


	10. One More Night to Live

"I can't talk about this right now, Twili. I have to go into the Light World, gods only knows what Zant has done. I have to set things right, you know this." I glared at Ganondorf. After my little talk with Shea this afternoon, I had sought out Ganondorf to speak with him urgently. He needed to know that Zant had sought out another with dark magic. This 'other' was the bane of my existence.

The Goddess of Darkness had returned, and I knew her sights were set on Ganondorf. He was the only person to wield as much (if not more) power than her. I knew if she got the chance she would kill him and take his soul. I would not…no, I could not let that happen. Not to the man I loved. I hissed at him.

"Zant has betrayed you, you fool! Majora is back and she is out for blood! I know she is in the Light, awaiting your return so she can kill you when she gets the chance! Don't you see? If you leave here, you will die…and I cannot help you…Zant has sided with her…he will kill you the first chance he gets…" I saw the vein in his jaw pulse.

"And what should I do, Twili?! Let the Light World suffer because of me? I've done that once before, I vowed never to do it again! What Zant has done has to be corrected, whether I lose my life or not! Besides, only the Hero wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane can kill me. Why should I worry about a pissed off goddess?" He turned away from me and strode toward the door. My chest heaved as a growl shot from my mouth and tears sprang from my eyes. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! Please…don't do this, not now…not when I need you so much…" He pulled his arm away and turned his back to me. I slowly approached him, resting my face against his shoulder. I felt him tense. I ran my hand up his back and rested it on his shoulder, my tears staining the back of his kimono. I felt him take in a sharp breath and his hand covered mine.

"Ganondorf—please, at least wait until tomorrow. I…I need you…stay with me tonight?" He slowly turned to face me, his expression near to helpless. I touched a trembling finger to his jaw, running it down his neck before burying my face in his chest and bawling. Suddenly my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the floor, Ganondorf falling with me. I shook, not knowing how much more I could take. I began pulling at my hair while the sobs wracked my body. Ganondorf grabbed my hands and attempted to pin them together. I wrenched my arms out of his grip.

"Why the hell does this always happen to me? I knew I was cursed but this is ridiculous! And you! Why did you of all people have to fall in love with me?! Did you lose your fucking mind?!" I flailed about, slamming my fists against his chest. Finally, he grabbed me around the waist to restrain me, growling into my ear.

"I did not lose my mind. I willingly gave up my heart. Quit acting stupid, I love you and there is nothing you can do to change that." His mouth attacked mine roughly.

My tears stopped momentarily as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his lips and tongue pushing hard against mine, the rage clearly still burning in both of us. This was not a tender, sweet kiss. This was a kiss of passion and anger and pain all mixed together like the darkest form of magic. My nails dug into his shoulders as I felt the floor below me, Ganondorf's weight heavy against me. I pushed him back.

"W—wait…" Ganondorf looked puzzled. I slid out from below him, offering my hand to him as I stood. "Come to bed?" He gave me a small smile and took my hand, wiping the last of the stray tears from my eyes. Before I had made it two steps I felt his lips on my neck, sliding down my throat to my shoulder. A tremor shot through me at the realization of the power he held over me. I was bound to him, and whatever power I possessed was added to his now.

We had barely made it to the bed before I felt his weight pressing me into the mattress once again, his lips trailing over my collarbone and down toward my chest. This was passion that I had not felt before; raw and dark. Somehow I managed to flip him, straddling his waist as my fingers played down his chest. He sat up and pulled off his kimono, exposing his heavy muscles to my wandering hands.

I trailed kisses down his neck, allowing him the pleasure of feeling every nerve fiber exploding in his throat. He growled, catching the long fall of my hair (that had lost its confinement earlier in the day) and pulling it back, making me bare my neck to his lips and canines. He dragged his teeth along the cord of my throat, biting bluntly as my nails dug into his biceps. Releasing my hair, he began pulling at my robes, attempting to get them over my head as quickly as he could.

"Problem, Ganondorf?" I panted, smirking at him. He growled low in his throat before grabbing the fabric and forcefully yanking it over my head. I coughed slightly before feeling myself being spun around, his lips trailing over my shoulders as his hands gripped my arms. I lulled my head to the side as he released my arms, running his hands up my sides to my breasts. I gasped and pushed against his hand as his fingers lightly pinched the tips. I felt a dark smile against my neck.

"Does it bother you that I have so much power over you and that you fuel my power with your own?" His hands slid down my stomach, almost daring me to answer dishonestly. I groaned in reply.

"The truth? Sometimes. I'm not use to…giving my power to…others…especially not a man…" he slipped his fingers between my legs, nuzzling my shoulder blade as he did so. I moaned loudly.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to give up your power to just anyone. You belong to me, sorceress. Majora has no control over you anymore. I am your lover. You have given every bit of yourself to me." His voice held a harshness I had not heard before. He bit the junction of my shoulder and neck. And suddenly, the tone changed into a soft, loving whisper as his fingers slipped inside of me. "I love you, Twili. But I won't have you risking your life for mine. Give yourself to me once more, please?"

I looked over my shoulder and directly into his burning golden eyes, my stomach fluttering as he turned me around before pushing me off so he could remove his pants. My body grew hot as he lay back down on the bed, offering his hand to me. I took it, straddling his waist before allowing him to slide inside of me. I moaned as he sat up, burying his face in my chest. My fingers pulled at his hair, twisting the thick red strands around my fingers as he pushed up inside of me. I cried out as he hit deeply inside of me, knowing nobody could ever make me feel this way again. I wanted to freeze the moment, relish it for a lifetime.

I dragged my dark nails over Ganondorf's shoulders, his thrusts deepening and sending me spiraling into ecstasy. The tension building in me was too much to bear, and with once final push my world blew apart. I swear to Din I saw stars as I shouted Ganondorf's name, our voices becoming one as he followed me over the edge. Tremors wracked my body as I slumped on Ganondorf's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling the top of my head.

"You. Are. Mine. Don't forget that." He squeezed me gently and pulled the blankets up over us. I relaxed into him as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Before I was out, I briefly heard myself mutter something in the dark.

"You're mine, Ganondorf. I'll redeem you yet. I promise."


	11. Going Under

I awoke to find myself alone in my bed. I groaned, hauling myself off the comfy mattress and picking up my robes where they lay in a pile on the floor and throwing them over my head. Banging at my door startled me, and I growled at whoever was on the other side. Where was Ganondorf? And who the hell needed to talk to me at such an ungodly hour?

"Twili!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I recognized the voice immediately. The door swung open and a very frightened looking Shea rushed in, Akara right behind her. What happened? Shea was emotionless just yesterday! Suddenly Akara burst into tears. I grabbed Shea's arm, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

"What is it?! What's happened?! Where is Ganondorf? Shea?" Her eyes were glassy and her blonde hair stuck out wildly from her ponytail. She shook in my grip.

"He…he is in the Light World. Zant has taken over the palace. Total darkness will soon consume the Twilight. This world will fall…" She looked over at Akara who was trembling and sobbing. "The other servants are dead…I have been released…Zant does not need me anymore …"

I began to shake, but not out of fear. Pure unadulterated rage was making my blood turn into lava. Ganondorf did not listen to me, and now my people were going to pay the price. I snarled, releasing Shea.

"Stay here. Do not come out, whatever you do. If Zant has taken total control of this world, there is a good chance the Demon Goddess will soon follow." I reached under my bed, grabbing the spellbook for the last time. I flipped to the last page, skimming the words. With any luck, Midna and the wolf-boy would arrive soon. I knew only they would be capable of destroying Zant once and for all. In the meantime, I had to stall for as long as possible.

"Girls, come here. Take this and keep it with you at all times. It will protect you." I handed Akara a moonstone with ancient runes on it. It had been given to me when I became the High Priestess of Termina. It had an ancient blessing on it, though it had been confiscated by Din when I lost my mind. I briefly wondered when I had gotten it back, but I figured now was not the time to worry about such things.

"Twili…be careful. Zant has godlike powers now. Please, don't get yourself killed." I smiled, touching Shea's cheek. Akara flung herself at me, sobbing against my shoulder.

"Please, Miss, b'careful." I hugged her tightly.

"I will. I still wield as much power as Zant, don't worry about me. Just…stay here. If something should happen…get to the Mirror of Twilight as quickly as you can. Watch out for the Demon Goddess, I'm certain she is around here somewhere." The Triforce on the back of my hand lit up. I gritted my teeth, nodding to the girls one more time before I sought out the man I wished to destroy.

I locked the door behind me with every spell I knew. Rushing down the corridor, I knew I was too late. The palace had an eerie, dark purple fog coating the ground. I stepped down into it and immediately regretted doing so. A shriek howled in my brain, making my head feel like it was going to explode. I gritted my teeth as horrible memories once again floated to the surface. This wasn't Zant's doing. Only one creature could pull those thoughts to the surface. I ran quickly across the floor, avoiding the smog as much as I could.

"Going somewhere, Sorceress?" I whirled around. An image I knew was not Zant floated behind me. His holograph laughed at my snarl, mocking everything I did.

"When I find you, Zant, I will not show mercy. Know that." I turned on heel, running as fast as I could down the hallway, desperate to get to the main chamber. When I arrived, the door was locked. I shook with anger as I realized Zant had barred the doorway between us. With a terrible surge of magic, the wall exploded in front of me. I had had enough. Zant was going to die. And I was going to kill him.


End file.
